The Judge And The Assassin II: Trouble In El Paso
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Ten years after the events in The Judge And The Assassin, Haruka and Michiru live peacefully in El Paso. Until Haruka gets a message that threatens to shatter the life she has built...FINISHED! ^^v
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: The following story is the sequel to "The Judge and the Assassin". I loved the plot of this story so much that I decided to write a sequel J Have fun! I dedicate this story to myself *lol* just kidding. I dedicate it to my mother, who was kind enough to scold me when I wrote nonsense ^_^ and to my dad who kicked me when I wanted to write a story about Michiru being raped -_-;;; However, let's get on with the show! The Judge and the Assassin II: Trouble In El Paso 

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Alex, happy birthday to you!" ten voices sang in unison. Alexander Tenoh, or Haruka as she had been called before, sat on her seat with a red face. (A/N: Remember, in The Judge and the Assassin  Haruka went to El Paso, renamed herself to Alexander Tenoh and pretended to be a guy.)  "His" wife, Michiru Tenoh, sat next to her smiling and patting her leg. The other guests that were invited to Harukas birthday party laughed at the red face of their friend, and her best buddy Jimmy yelled: "What is it, Alex, don't like to be in the center?" "No", Haruka answered, "I don't like it to turn 55." Again, all guests hollered with laughter, this time even Michiru. Haruka grinned and emptied her beer, immediately getting a new one from Henry, the barkeeper and owner of the bar were the party was held. "Honey, don't drink to much." Michiru advised her husband. They were married since three years, and since everyone thought that Haruka was male, everyone was happy for the couple. "I'll try, love." Haruka answered, and the two shared a short kiss. The others "awwed", at least until Haruka shot them a _very evil glare. After that, the party went on with lots of laughing, dancing and singing._

"That was exhausting." Haruka informed Michiru when they finally arrived at their house. It was two o'clock in the morning, and Haruka almost fell asleep while she tried to unlock the door. Michiru smiled and gently took the key from her lover's hands. She unlocked the door, and the two of them walked in. That was when Haruka spotted something white lying on the red carpet. "Hey look, someone threw a letter into our hallway." The former assassin informed her wife. "Looks as if he or she shoved it in under the door." Michiru assumed while picking the sheet of paper up and unfolded it. On the sheet only stood six words, but they were enough to make Haruka turn pale: "I know who you are, Haruka."

"Hey, calm down." Michiru advised her love who was sitting on the couch of the living room, her hands trembling while she searched for her cigarettes. "How shall I calm down?" Haruka now snapped. "There's someone who knows my true identity!" Michiru sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, love. We've been living here for eight years now, do you really think the Mafia will try to get you now? After such a long time?" Haruka sighed and picked the paper up for the hundredth time. "You don't know the Mafia, Michiru. For them, I'm a traitor, and they won't be satisfied until I'm dead." "But they won't kill you." Michiru tried to convince Haruka and herself. "Haruka, you are the police commander of El Paso. You have the whole police on your side." Haruka sighed again and threw the sheet of paper into the waste. "I don't know what I shall do now." She admitted. "And I'm afraid that they will try to hurt you, Michiru." Michiru cuddled up to her love. "I'm not afraid, Haruka. After all, I can defend myself. You taught me how to use a gun, and I've been taking self defense lessons." "I know that." Haruka replied. "But, you've never shot a man before. There's a huge difference between shooting a living person and a paper dummy." Michiru still was optimistic. "You are here to protect me too, Haruka." "But I'm getting too old for this." Haruka complained. "I turned 55 today, Michiru. Look at my hair, it's all gray. And I'm not as fit as a fiddle anymore. Besides, I didn't had to fight really in the last seven years. Only a few fist fights with men who were dead drunk. I don't know if I can take on a Mafioso anymore." Finally, Michiru realized that Haruka was right. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked. "We have to find out who wrote this." Haruka appointed. "And when we know that, we have to get rid of that guy." Michiru put her chin into her right hand and thought about any new people that had moved to El Paso lately. "In the last two months, as far as I know, three people moved here. A young woman named Gabrielle McLeod, a young guy named Steve Harrison and an old man named Hugh Treszwniewsky."  "Hugh what?" Haruka asked, her eyes bulging out. "Treszniewsky. I think his ancestors were from Poland." "Dear God, how can you have a name like _that?" (A/N: In my company really works a man named Hugh Treszniewsky. It's _impossible_ to pronounce that name ^_^;;;) "Well, I don't think that McLeod and Tresz-what-the-hell are from the Mafia. Maybe Steve Harrison?" "I don't know. What was Sergios last name?" Michiru asked. "DiStefano." Haruka answered, frowning. "Do you think it's Sergio? You said a young man. Sergio was three years older than me, he should be 58 by now." "Okay, didn't think about that." Michiru admitted. Both of them sat in silence, thinking about who could be behind the mysterious letter. After ten minutes of thinking, Michiru could hear soft snoring next to her and shot her husband an odd look. Haruka had fallen back into the soft couch padding and slept soundly. Michiru sighed, shook her head and awoke her love. "Haruka, if you are tired go to the bedroom." She giggled. "If you sleep on the couch all night, you'll have a sore back tomorrow." Haruka yawned and stood up. "Okay. Are you coming, love?" "Sure." The two of them kissed and vanished into the bedroom. _


	2. Default Chapter

When Haruka awoke in the next morning, she had almost forgotten about the letter she'd received the day before. At least until she opened her eyes and looked at her night desk, where the white piece of paper laid, looking all innocent. Haruka sighed and rolled over to wake up Michiru. The aqua haired woman groaned in her sleep and tried to turn around, but Haruka kept her from doing that by grabbing her around the waist. "Honey, you have to get up." The gray haired woman whispered. Michiru groaned again and finally opened her eyes, only to be greeted from a smiling Haruka. "Morning, love." The gray haired now whispered. "Morning, sugar bear." Michiru answered and kissed her husband gently. Haruka smiled and stroke Michirus hair while whispering into her ear: "Just stay in bed for a while. I'll make breakfast in the meantime." "That's so nice from you." Michiru sighed. "Anything for you, love." Haruka answered, kissed her again and got out of the bed. Michiru watched her husband how she left the room, and listened to the clattering of the dishes that came from the kitchen afterwards. She closed her eyes again and dozed a little bit until Haruka poked her head into the room and said: "Breakfast is ready, honey." Michiru sighed, opened her eyes and climbed out of the bed. She followed Haruka into the kitchen, and the two of them started their breakfast. Their peace was disturbed when the phone rang. Haruka sighed and stood up. "Wait, honey, I'll get it." Michiru interrupted her actions and hurried out into the living room where the phone stood on a small desk. She picked up the receiver: "Tenoh?" "I know who you are." Came a muffled voice, and Michirus blood turned into ice water. "Who is there?" she asked fearfully. "Tell Haruka that an old friend will come to meet him soon." The voice said. "Sergio?" Michiru asked fiercely. "Is that you?" Instead of an answer, the person on the other end of the line hung up the phone. 

When Michiru had told Haruka about the mysterious call, the taller woman was furious. "It has to be Sergio!" she hollered while pacing around in the kitchen. "He and the big boss were the only ones that survived the massacre in the forest." Michiru thought back about the events that had occurred there and shuddered. After Haruka had been pretending to rape her, she had taken a machine gun and killed most of the Mafiosi. The two of them had fled in a city Rover, and Sergio had only survived because he hadn't been there. The boss had locked himself up, so Haruka let him live. A decision that she regretted heavily now. "I should've killed him when I had the chance." She muttered to herself. Michiru gently placed one hand on her lover's arm. "Don't worry, Haruka. Everything will turn out fine, I promise." Haruka hugged her and whispered: "I'm scared, Michiru. If Sergio is really after me, he will try to get you first. He knows how much you mean to me." Michiru returned the hug and buried her face in Harukas shoulder. The two of them stood like that for a long time. 

Much to Harukas and Michirus happiness, the rest of the day went by without any letters or phone calls. At least until 9 o'clock, when Harukas first deputy Norris Ridgewick called her. Michiru watched how Haruka picked up the receiver, listened and suddenly turned very pale. Michiru shot her a worried glance. "Thanks, Norris." Haruka answered hoarsely and hung the phone up. She grabbed her jacket without saying any word, and Michiru knew her long enough to know that this meant big trouble. The aqua haired girl jumped up and also put on her jacket. The two women just exchanged quick glances, then Haruka nodded and they left the house. 

"I can't believe it." Haruka said, staring at the placards that hung on every tree down the road. Everyone of the posters showed Harukas face, ten years ago, and underneath stood: "**WANTED: Haruka Tenoh. Dead or alive. Reward: 1.000.000 Yen. Be careful, Tenoh is an extremely dangerous Mafioso and surely armed." Norris stood next to Haruka and Michiru, looking down on the ground and painting invisible designs on the street. Haruka turned to him, her eyes blazing with anger and fury. "Make sure that this…this shit is removed." She ordered, pressing the words out between clenched teeth. "Keep one of the placards for fingerprint check. And tell Sarah to write a press announcement about the false information that stood on the posters." Norris saluted and answered: "Sir, yes Sir!" and quickly hurried away. Haruka angrily stared at the poster, suddenly grabbed it and ripped it off. "Damn!" she shouted. Michiru gently took her lovers hand. "Don't get angry, Haruka. Think about your heart, I don't want you to suffer a heart attack." Haruka sighed and dropped the sad remains of the poster on the street. "If I find out who did this, I will kick his sorry ass!" she swore to herself. Little did both Haruka and Michiru know that the real trouble just started. **


	3. Default Chapter

After all the posters had been removed, Haruka had calmed down a little. Nevertheless, she was still very angry when she dictated the press information to her secretary, a young woman named Sarah Connor. "…and therefore are all the placards lousy fakes", the gray haired woman dictated, "and are not worth to be looked at a second time. The police commander never was a member of the Japanese Mafia, and there never was a reward on him." Sarah typed as fast as she could wile Haruka paced around in her office. "Is the announcement finished?" Sarah now asked, and Haruka nodded. "Print it and send it to the local newspaper." She advised her secretary. "Yes Sir." Sarah answered. Haruka sighed, sat down on her desk and started to read the mail. 

While Haruka dictated her announcement to Sarah, Michiru looked at the results of the fingerprint check Norris had brought. "No fingerprints at all." The aqua haired girl sighed. "We should've known that." "Why?" Norris asked stunned. Michiru gulped – she couldn't tell Norris that Haruka really was from the Mafia and that they were after her now -  and quickly made up an excuse: "Well, if anyone wants to harm Alexander with that, he would be intelligent enough to wear gloves when hanging up the posters, wouldn't he?" Norris nodded and scratched the back of his head. Although he was Harukas first assistant, he wasn't the most intelligent man of all. "Can I ask you a question, Mrs. Tenoh?" the deputy now said. Michiru flashed him a kind smile. "Just go on, Norris." "Well…why do you call Mr. Tenoh Alexander all the time, and not just Alex?" Michiru shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I like Alexander better than Alex." Norris gave her a weird smile, and an uneasy feeling crept up inside Michiru. "That's okay." he now said, and his smile got even weirder. Michiru unconsciously took a step back. Norris opened his mouth to say something when the phone on Michirus desk rang. She quickly answered it: "Tenoh?" "Hi honey, it's me." Came Harukas voice. Norris made a vague gesture towards Michiru and left the office, leaving Michiru frowning. "Did the fingerprint check bring anything?" Haruka now asked. "No, Alexander, it didn't." Michiru answered, this time calling her "husband" Alexander in case Norris was eavesdropping. "Is someone at your office?" Haruka now asked. "I'm not sure." Michiru answered, spying around if she could spot Norris anywhere. No sign of him, so Michiru guessed that he had left and she was only a little paranoid. She shrugged her thoughts off and informed Haruka about the failed check. "No fingerprints what so ever. Except for Norris', but he took the placards off." Haruka sighed into the receiver. "Shit. Can you make a DNA analysis?" "Yeah, that's a good idea." Michiru agreed. "Maybe we find something, like sweat or salvia." "Yes, I hope so." Haruka answered. "Shoot, the mayor is coming. I have to hung up, honey. Love you!" "I love you too." Michiru answered and hung up the phone.

Haruka raised from her seat when mayor Harry Biggs entered her office. "Mayor Biggs." She greeted politely. "Alexander, my friend." The mayor, a young man who looked stunningly a lot like Mel Gibson (A/N: I saw Braveheart last week, and now I'm obsessed with Mel Gibson *lol*) answered. "Don't be so polite." Haruka smiled and offered the mayor a seat. "Thanks, Alex." Harry sat down, putting his left ankle on his right knee. "So, how's it going?" he asked. Haruka shrugged. "Fine I guess. Despite the fact that someone hung stupid posters on every fucking tree in this town." The mayor chuckled and pulled out two cigars. "Want one, Alex?" "Sure." Haruka grinned. She accepted the offered cigar, lit it with her Zippo and blew a cloud of smoke up to the ceiling. "Do you have any clue who could have hung up those posters?" Harry now asked. Haruka shook her head. "We didn't find any fingerprints on the placards. My wife is originating a DNA analysis right now, and we hope to find salvia or sweat on the posters." She informed the mayor. Harry nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good idea. But actually that's not the reason why I'm visiting you, Alex." Harukas eyebrows went up. "Then why did you come?" "I just wanted to tell you that no one in this town believes what stood on the posters." Harry said, smiling. "We all stand behind you in case of trouble, Alex." "Thank you." Haruka answered, grinning from ear to ear. Harry returned her grin and stood up. "However, I gotta go now. See you later, Alex." "See you, Harry." Haruka answered, shaking the mayor's hand. Harry left the office, and Haruka sat down again, burying her face in her hands. She hated it to lie to all the people in El Paso, but she knew that she had no choice. If anyone found out that she really had been a Mafioso ten years ago, her life would go downward rapidly. She would loose her job as Police Commander, Michiru would loose hers as prosecutor, and they would have to leave everything behind again. And Haruka didn't want to do this to her wife. _"I can't force her to leave everything once more." She thought to herself. __"I'll have to get out of this dilemma as soon as possible." Sighing, Haruka stood up and started to pace around in her office, unaware that two cold eyes were watching her from afar. _


	4. Default Chapter

When Haruka returned home from work in the evening, the wonderful smell of hamburgers and baked potatoes greeted her. "Darling, I'm home!" the gray haired woman called out. Michiru came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands clean with a towel in the process, and greeted her "husband" with a kiss. "Finally, honey." She then teased, and Haruka blushed. "Sorry I'm later than usual today, but I had a lot of work to do." "It's okay." Michiru answered, kissed Haruka again and pulled her in the kitchen afterwards. "Take a seat, I'll bring the food in a minute." Haruka sat down and patiently waited until Michiru brought the dinner. She tasted the hamburger, grinned and started to shove food in her mouth. Michiru watched her grinning from ear to ear; although they lived together since ten years, she was still happy when Haruka liked her cooking. Haruka was almost done with her dinner when a weird feeling rose in her chest. She frowned and put her fork down. Michiru looked at her surprised. "Haruka, are you alright?" Haruka wanted to tell her yes, but suddenly it felt as if someone laid a glowing iron ring around her chest. She gasped in pain and dropped the fork. "Haruka!" Michiru jumped up from her seat and rushed to her love's side. "Michiru, call an ambulance." Haruka managed to say. "I think…I think I have a heart attack." 

Two hours later, Haruka laid in her bed sleeping. The doctor Michiru had called had informed the aqua haired woman that it only had been a slight attack, and that Haruka didn't have to go into the hospital. The doctor gave Michiru two different medicaments, one of them a anti-hypertension, the other one a cholesterol lowering one. "Mister Tenoh should take two of each one every day, one in the morning and one in the evening." He informed Michiru, who nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you, doctor." The man smiled at Michiru, said "That's my job", and left. Michiru, on the other hand, walked into the bedroom where Haruka laid sleeping. Or, better said dozing, because when Michiru closed the door behind her the gray haired opened her eyes. "Hey." Michiru said softly. "How are you doing?" "Fine, I guess." Came the tired reply. Michiru sat down on the edge of the bed and gently took her husbands hand. "Do you feel any pain, Haruka?" "No, not anymore. But it was terrible before." Haruka admitted before she went into sulking mode. "Great, now I'm really getting _old. I'm fifty-five and had a heart attack. My hair is all gray, and every time I lift something heavy my back hurts." Michiru giggled. "If you were a man, I would say you have midlife-crisis, Haruka." Haruka shot her an angry glare, but then chuckled herself and asked: "And when will you come into menopause?" "Oh, shut it!" Michiru scolded her love and threw a pillow after her. Haruka of course got her revenge by covering Michiru with the blanket, ruffling her hair. Michiru threw herself upon her lover, and they sank into a long, gentle kiss._

While the two women were having there fun in the bed, a pair of cold eyes watched them from afar with the help of a pair of goggles. "Just have you fun. Enjoy it as long as you can." The figure put the goggles down and quickly marched away.

Haruka gulped the second pill down and frowned. "I hate taking pills." She stated matter-of-factly. "You'll get used to it." Michiru promised smiling. "Grmph", came the intelligent reply, causing Michiru to chuckle. "My little grumble bear." She then teased Haruka, whose eyebrows went up in surprise. "Little grumble bear?" she repeated. The two were interrupted from a knock on the front door. Haruka sighed and got up. "Honey, be careful!" Michiru begged her. "Don't forget about your heart." "I won't. Don't worry." Haruka calmed her down and hurried over to the door. She opened to see Norris standing in the doorstep. "Hi Norris." The gray haired greeted surprised. "What's up?" "Can I come in?" Norris asked, looking around as if he was afraid someone was watching him. "Sure." Haruka answered, stepping aside. Norris quickly hurried into the house and closed the door behind him. "Alex", he then panted, "the Mafia is after you. I know everything."

Haruka stared at him shocked. "What do you mean, you know everything?" Michiru came walking out of the bedroom, her hair adorably tousled, and shot Norris a concerned look. "I know that you were a Mafioso in Japan, I know that you are female and I know that your name is Haruka, not Alexander." Harukas face turned red with anger, she grabbed Norris' collar and started to shake the poor man wildly. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" the gray haired woman yelled at her deputy. "Haruka!" Michiru cried out. "Haruka, _stop that! Your heart!" Haruka forced herself to calm down and let go of Norris, who leaned against the wall frightened. "Sorry." She apologized. Before her face turned red again. "Did __you hang up those fucked posters?" "Haruka!" Michiru shot her "husband" an angry glare for using the "bad f-word", as she always said. "Sorry honey."  Haruka apologized before looking at Norris again. "Now? Did you do that?" she asked. Norris shook his head. "No. But I know who did it." He then said._

A/N: I know, I'm SUCH a mean person for leaving you with that cliffhanger. Now, who is the bad guy who hung up the posters? I'll tell you in the next chapter *evil laugh*

Ja ne

Cloud D. 


	5. Default Chapter

„Then tell me who did it!" Haruka demanded. Norris opened his mouth to tell his boss about the evil person who had hung up the posters when the window next to the door burst into thousands pieces of glass. Norris gave a weird strangled sound and fell to the floor, blood running from the shot wound in his back. "No!" Haruka yelled, rushing over to him. _"Norris!" She kneeled down next to her deputy, and he looked up at her with pain filled eyes. "Haruka…it's…" "Don't talk." Haruka quickly silenced him. "Tell me in the hospital, okay?" "No!" Norris yelped before moaning in pain again. "I'm dying, Haruka." He then added in a weaker tone. "I have to…tell you now." "Okay." Haruka answered, lowering her head so Norris could speak into her ear. The dying man summoned all of his strength and spoke the two words that threw Haruka into an abyss. "Sarah Connor."_

"He has to be wrong." Haruka mumbled while the paramedics put Norris into one of those orange bags and carried the dead man out. Michiru sat next to her husband, gently stroking her back. "It can't be Sarah!" Haruka now said, still in shock. "I trust her! She can't be a Mafioso!" "Honey, calm down." Michiru begged, patting her lover's back. Haruka shook her head and sighed. "It's late." she then said. "We should go to bed." "Do you think you can sleep now?" Michiru asked gently. "I don't know." Haruka admitted, and Michiru got up. She vanished into the living room, rummaged around there and soon returned with a glass of whisky. "Here, drink. Then you'll surely sleep." She promised smiling. Haruka accepted the offered glass and gulped the whisky down. "I said drink it not gulp it!" Michiru scolded her, and Haruka shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go to bed."

The next morning, Haruka awoke with a headache she blamed on the whisky. She yawned and got out of bed, wondering why Michiru was already up, and why she didn't wake her. That was when she heard a strange sound coming from the kitchen. The gray haired frowned, put on her black bathrobe and walked out into the hallway. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw the broken vase that laid in the middle of it. "Did I sleep so tight that I didn't hear that?" she wondered out loud, rubbing her pounding head in the process. "And besides, why is the vase in pieces?" She thought about that for a moment and then yelled: "Michiru!" No answer. Haruka frowned, an uneasy feeling creeping up inside her. "Michiru?" she called out again, and again there was no answer. Now Haruka was really worried. She remembered the noise that had came from the kitchen before and quickly hurried into the room. The sight that greeted her there was almost terrible enough to give her another heart attack. Michiru was hanging from the ceiling, a thick rope tied around her wrists securely, causing her to dangle thirty centimeters over the floor. A thick gag in her mouth kept her from calling out for help; she was naked, and her body was covered in bruises and cuts. Haruka screamed her wife's name, ran over to her and climbed on the desk to undo the rope. Michiru moaned behind her gag, and Haruka pulled the fabric out of her lover's mouth. "Michiru, what happened?" she asked while untying the rope. Michiru slumped into her arms, her body shaking. "Who did this to you?" Haruka snarled, her violent temper overtaking her. She carried Michiru over into the living room and laid her on the couch. "Hold on darling, I'll call the doctor." She promised and hurried over to the phone. Michiru watched her lover with pain filled eyes, and when Haruka had finish the call the aqua haired woman spoke up. "Haruka, watch out…Norris was right. Sarah is after you." 

"Do you mean it was _Sarah who did this to you?" Haruka yelped in shock. Michiru shook her head. "Yes. No. She had two huge brutes with her, and they beat me up. But…she watched." Suddenly terrible fear rose in Haruka, and she asked with a trembling voice: "Did they…did they rape you?" "No." Michiru calmed her down and gave a weak smile. "I guess I've been to old for them. After all, I'm 51." Haruka sighed and looked down on the floor. "Sorry I'm causing so much pain for you." She said almost inaudible. Before Michiru could reply anything to that, the doctor arrived and took care of her._

One hour later, Michiru laid in her bed, sleeping soundly. Haruka watched her wife for twenty minutes, then she made her decision and rose from her chair. She hurried into the kitchen, scribbled something on a piece of paper. Then Haruka made a dash for the living room. She opened one of the cupboards, searched around in it for a few moments and finally found the object of desire. She put it under her jacket and left the house.

When Michiru awoke, Haruka was gone. The aqua haired girl stood up, biting down on the pain that came to her and searched for her husband. She didn't find Haruka, but she found the note on the kitchen table. After Michiru had read the few lines, the paper fell to the floor and Michiru had to sit down. Her hands trembled so strong that she dropped the paper twice when she tried to pick it up again. Finally she managed to do so and read it again. "Michiru, my love, I'm going to make Sarah pay for what she did to you. If I don't return, leave town. You know that we have enough money on our bank account. Never forget that I love you, Haruka."


	6. Default Chapter

Haruka reached Sarah's house and brought her car to a stop. She got out, checked her Colt Executive and walked over to the front door. After two impatient rings, the door opened and Haruka found herself face to face with Sarah. "Hi." The former assassin said coldly. "Hi Haruka." Sarah answered, an evil grin on her face. "You want to come in?" "No, thanks. I prefer standing outside." Haruka answered, pulling her gun. "I'm here to finish this story, Sarah." Sarah just grinned. "You won't kill me, Haruka. After all, I'm your secretary. You trust me. And it won't be good if the police director kills someone, would it?" Haruka snarled and slacked her gun, aiming at Sarah. Suddenly something heavy hit her on the back of her head, and the world went black. The last thing Haruka saw before she fell on the cold street beneath her was Sarahs evil grin. 

The same time, Michiru was raising the telephone bill by calling everyone in El Paso she knew. She informed everyone about the events that had taken place, but left out the fact Haruka really was a Mafioso. Instead, she predicated that Sarah was completely wrong and tried to kill the false person. "We'll go to Sarahs house and help Haruka!" Mayor Biggs informed Michiru, as did all the other people who had been alarmed by the aqua haired woman. "Let's meet at the market place." Harry suggested. "Okay." Michiru agreed. "I'll be right there." She hung up the phone, put on her coat and took the second gun Haruka kept in the house with her.

When Haruka awoke, her head hurt like hell. She opened her eyes only to find herself locked up in a dark room. The gray haired groaned and sat up, rubbing her pounding head in the process, and looked around. "Are you awake?" A deep voice suddenly asked. Haruka flinched and turned around, to see a huge brute sitting comfortable on a chair. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Haruka asked fiercely. "You're not here to ask questions." The man answered, standing up. "You're here to suffer." And with that, he landed a hard kick into Harukas abdomen. She fell to her knees in pain, gasping for air. The man laughed when the door opened and Sarah came walking in. "Oh, I see you already greeted our _guest." The traitorous woman stated while looking at the moaning Haruka. She walked over to her captive, grabbed a fistful of gray hair and pulled Harukas head back, forcing her to look up at her. "You're getting old, Tenoh." Sarah taunted before smashing her fist into Harukas face. The gray haired woman's nose broke with a sickening crack, and blood spouted from her nostrils. Haruka moaned in pain, but refused to cry out. She didn't want to give Sarah the satisfaction to hear her scream. Sarah of course noticed this, and with a wicked grin she walked over to the wall and grabbed a thick leather whip that hung there. The woman returned to Haruka and stroke out. This time, Haruka screamed._

Sarah's attention was drown from the torture when she heard yelling outside. She dropped the bloody whip, ordered her beatnik to watch Haruka – something that was highly unnecessary, since Haruka could barely move – and made her way to the door. When Sarah opened, she found the whole town standing in her front garden. Michiru stepped out of the crowd and yelled: "Let Haruka go!" Sarah growled and shouted back: "No! She's mine! And she will die for what she did!" "She didn't do anything to you!" Mayor Biggs pointed out. Sarah decided not to answer this, but slammed the door shut and locked it. "Dammit!" Mayor Biggs howled in pure anger. "We have to get in there!" "I'll break the door down." A deep, rough voice came from the crowd. Michiru turned around to face – a chest. She looked up and saw Volt Krueger in front of her, the bouncer of the local bar. (A/N: I bought a PlayStation 2 ™ last week, and Squaresofts ™ game "The Bouncer™". Volt Krueger ™ rules!) "Please, do that, Volt." The aqua haired woman smiled. Volt returned the smile, his numerous piercings glistening in the sunlight, and walked over to the door. After a strong kick, the door broke down, and Sarahs cursing could be heard. Michiru chose four people from the crowd who should help her to get Haruka out. "Volt, you come with me. Mayor Biggs, you too. Johnny shall come, and Harold." The four men nodded, and Michiru readied her gun. "Let's get Haruka out of this mess." She ordered, and the five people entered the house. 

"Welcome." Sarah grinned when the group reached the room where Haruka was held captive. Michiru almost fainted at the sight of her husband. Haruka laid on the floor, nearly unconscious, long, bloody whip streaks on her back. "Haruka!" Michiru called out in shock. Next to her, Volt rose his fists and approached the huge guy who was supposed to watch Haruka. "Come here, punk." The man taunted. Volt snarled and jumped at him, kicking him square in the face with both legs. The man was sent flying against the wall and fell down unconscious. "You are defeated!" The mayor informed Sarah grinning. "Oh no, I'm not." Sarah answered and aimed her gun at Haruka. "Come on, Haruka. Tell them the truth. Tell them that you were a Mafioso."  Haruka got to her hands and knees in obvious pain and looked up at the people that stood there, staring. Michiru wanted nothing more then hold her in her arms now, but she was afraid that Sarah could shoot if she moved over to her love and stayed where she was. "She's…right." Haruka now said. "I was a Mafioso back in Japan." Shocked gasps emerged from the four people, and Michiru lowered her eyes. "This can't be true!" Johnny, the barkeeper, hollered. "Alexander…or Haruka? However, Alex is one of the most honest people I know!" Sarah just laughed and raised her gun. "Now that you all know the truth, I'm sure you won't mind if I kill her." Her finger lowered itself down on the trigger, and the last thing Haruka heard before the shot rang was Michirus scream. _"NOOO!" _


	7. Default Chapter

The bullet hit Harukas stomach, and the might of the impact threw the gray haired on her back. Michiru screamed her lover's name and raised her gun, shooting at Sarah several times. The woman got thrown back and fell to the floor, blood spouting from her mouth and nose. Volt hurried over to Haruka and kneeled down next to her, he ripped his shirt off and pressed it on the wound. Haruka laid on the cold concrete floor, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She didn't react to Volts actions, and she also didn't notice when Michiru ran over to her. "Haruka! _Haruka!!" The aqua haired woman fell to her kneed next to her husband and broke into tears. "Oh God, Haruka…" She looked at Mayor Biggs and the others who stood there staring and yelled: "Help her! Call an ambulance!" The mayor was the first one to get out of his shocked stance, and he ran outside to call the paramedics over his cellphone. Michiru, in the meantime, took Harukas hand in hers, too afraid of hurting her by pulling her into her arms. Haruka looked at her with pain filled eyes, the wound in her stomach still bleeding although Volt was pressing his shirt on it. "Haruka…please don't die." Michiru whispered. Haruka gave her a weak smile. "I might be 55…but I'm…still tough." She then whispered. Michiru also smiled, although she was still crying. "I know, Haruka." The mayor came running back in and panted: "The ambulance should be here any minute. Alex…um, Haruka, hold on!" Haruka nodded and closed her eyes. Michiru sat next to her, stroking her face and holding her hand until the ambulance arrived. _

After five hours of operation, Harukas doctor informed Michiru that she would make it. "Can I see her?" Michiru asked, her voice husky from crying. "Sure. Just go to her room. Number 247." The doctor answered. Michiru thanked him and hurried to the room Haruka laid in. The former assassin laid in the white bed, eyes closed, face shockingly pale. Two narrow tubes came out of her nostrils, and a machine controlled her heartbeat, beeping steadily. Michiru sat down next to the bed and gently took Harukas right hand into hers. Haruka opened her eyes and gave her a weak smile. "Hey." Michiru whispered, stroking her lover's face. "Hey." Came the almost inaudible reply. "How are you feeling?" The aqua haired woman asked, earning another weak smile. "Terrible. They abbreviated my pancreas about 50 percent, but left the bullet in. Nice tradeoff, huh?" After her love had said that, Michiru broke down crying. "Oh God, Haruka…I'm so sorry…" Haruka gave her a shocked look. "But Michiru, none of this is your fault." She then said in a gentle voice. "You wanted to kill Sarah for what she did to me…if I would have taken more care of myself, none of this would have happened." Michiru sobbed. Haruka reached out and caressed her love's face. "Stop that, Michiru. Don't blame yourself for something you aren't guilty of." Michiru finally calmed down and placed a soft kiss on her husbands cheek. "I'm just worried." She then sighed. "Now everyone knows who you really are." Haruka sighed too. "Seems as if we have to leave town once more." "I don't mind that, as long as I can be with you." Michiru answered, kissing her lover again.

Four weeks later 

Finally, after four long weeks, Haruka was discharged from the hospital. Michiru had no clue if her husband and she had to leave the town; all the inhabitants had been acting as if nothing had happened at all. No one had blamed Michiru for killing Sarah, and there wasn't any trial or something like that at all. Michiru was completely confused about that, but she didn't really care that day since Haruka should be released today. When Michiru arrived at the hospital, her gray-haired lover already waited for her outside on the stairs. The two of them kissed, and Haruka threw her suitcase on the backseat of their car. "Finally, I'm free!" she announced proudly. Michiru giggled and gave her husband a quick peck on the  cheek before starting the car. When they reached their home, two jaws met the floor of the car. "What the…" Haruka stammered, her eyes wide. Right over the front door of their house hung a huge banner with the words "Welcome back, Haruka!" on it, decorated with balloons and swags. All people both Haruka and Michiru knew stood in the front garden – luckily it was a big one – waiting with champagne and buns that had ham and cheese on them, Harukas favorite. Mayor Biggs stepped out of the crowd and extended one hand to the stunned Haruka. "Welcome back, Haruka. Let me tell you we are all glad that you made it." Haruka just nodded, looking dumbfounded, before she found back to her normal self. "You mean you…don't mind my past?" Harry grinned at her. "Actually, no. Maybe you were a Mafioso, but now you are the police director. And since you have the job, the crime rate is almost down to zero. To make a long speech short, what happened in Tokyo ten years ago doesn't bother anyone of us." Haruka smiled at Harry, and Michiru snuggled up closer to her love. Both of them were happy that they continue their normal live and didn't have to leave town, and that the inhabitants of El Paso accepted Haruka and her past. _"Maybe we get peace after all." _Haruka thought to herself. _"Just maybe." _

THE END!!!


End file.
